Tile grouting is a labor intensive task typically requiring many consecutive strokes with a manual tool for a given job. As a result, grouting using existing tools, such as floats with handles which must be gripped in the user's hand, commonly results in fatigue or even pain or injury in the hand, wrist and/or forearm associated with repetitive motion.
A need therefore exists for an ergonomic grouting tool that facilitates consistent grouting while reducing fatigue and the risk of pain or injury to the user related to repetitive motion stresses.